Syd drew goes to camp rock
by kimmi lee
Summary: Syd drew goes to camp rock with  kimberley gray drew and lily drew
1. Syd drew goes to camp rock part 1

Syd drew goes to camp rock with Ellie kimberley drew and lily drew

This about three sisters go to camp rock ,they are called fabulous girls they are popular in England and new tech city. Syd quits spd last year with her 19 year old sister and her 21 year old sister to go on tour with her.

Syd say I can't wait to go camp rock .

Ellie -kimberley says I can't take a break .

Lily says we got do home work to do there as well .

Ellie says loosen buttons and also I like doing work.

The manger of the girls ellie got write a song.

The storm ellie is calling it.

I am in a mall with my friends

I don't need a man I say to them.

I always been a centre attention of everybody.

Then the rain came into my life.

The rain turn into a storm.

Those guys on the TV.

Who are they.

I will be right here waiting for you.

When I got back the mall, there was flash of lighting outside the window.

My last flight out to the storm.

Ellie said that I all can think of.

Syd say lets go to camp rock.

The girls on there way to the airport and syd says lets go then.

The next chapter syd and her sisters are at camp rock and meet the connect boys.

This is first chapter in this story ,please review this chapter and thank you'll for reading.

The end of this chapter one of this story.


	2. Syd drew goes to camp rock part 2

Syd drew goes to camp rock with kimberley gray drew and lily drew part 2

the last chapter syd and the girls got on the plane ,syd says I can wait to get a way for the summer.

The girls on there way to the airport and syd says lets go then.

The girls are at the airport .

The girls says lets check in then .

Kim says have you got the passports.

Syd says I have got them.

Lily say lets get some food first before get on the aeroplane.

Syd and kim says ok lets go then.

The girls go to the airport cafe .

On the loudspeaker the person is saying flight 123 to Florida.

The girls say that is our flight.

Syd says lets go then lets go on the aeroplane.

Kim say I can't wait to see Florida.

Lily says I know this summer is go to be awesome.

The girls are on the plane.

Syd says hold on tight.

The girls have four hours on an aeroplane.

The girls just have landed in Florida and they have to go a road trip with themselves.

The next chapter syd and her sisters are at camp rock and meet the connect boys.

This is second chapter in this story ,please review this chapter and thank you'll for reading.

The end of this chapter 2 of this story.


	3. fabulous girls meets connect 3 boys

Syd with her sisters kimberley and lily meets the connect 3 boys.

This chapter is about the sisters meet the connect 3 boys which they are brother are mentors at camp rock. the girls look a bit starstruck to see the boys and says where here then syd says oh my god I can't believe it is not butter man.

Kimberley say what are you talking about.

Lily says the butter advert and kim says oh wow.

Syd says I can't wait to get starter and lily says they is our time table.

Kim says we are working oh man ,I thought we had homework for us oh no.

syd says don't worry about it.

Lily says lets go to the person does the camp rock.

The man is speaking loud to the girls and saying please come to me.

My name is Brown Cesserio I am the boss of this camp no mistakes from you young ladies.

Kim says right sergeant major brown and can I say some thing I thought we was going one the students here.

Mr brown say no you going to be teaching this year.

Lily say what are saying .

Mr brown says nothing .

Mr brown says the mentees and there is the rest of mentors over there.

The girls went up to the rest of mentors , syd and the two sisters says hi to them.

Kimberley says we are from england and new tech city.

Mitchie says hi and also says they are the connect 3 boys ,she also said I used date one of them.

Syd says he is a total a jerk I went out with a lad called xander bly about five years ago she said.

Lily says shall we go up to the three lads then.

Kim says lets go then.

All the three girls went to the three men.

The girls says hi and kim says I'm alive.

Jason says hi to lily and kim.

Lily and kim say weird man.

Shane says these are our rivals.

Syd says I hate this man.

Kim says I like the curly hair boy.

Syd to the guy with the curly hair what is your name.

My name is nate.

Syd says cute name oh this my younger sister called kimberley.

This is third chapter of this story ,please review this chapter and thank you'll for reading.

The end of this chapter 3 in this story.

The next chapter the girls go to the dorms.


End file.
